Po McWince
Summary Po is Mandy's teacher. He is a God Ranking alchemist. He is Heroic. Mandy turned on him years ago after he taught her, and she became much more powerful in certain aspects. He keeps himself 9th dimensional, allowing him to live endlessly. He evaded Mandy's world domination. Personality Po is quite a kind person, who has great empathy, and will help anyone. But he WAS shady, as seen when he lied to his student for years about his true intentions of locking an evil soul inside of her. Biography Early Life Po was born in 1817. As a child, his grandfather told him stories of his great-grandpa, the man who created alchemy itself. He grew up, and had a wife, and daughter, known as Susanne McWince. One day, Po was driving with his daughter and wife... And his daughter distracted him... Causing his wife to screech as he ran a red light and crashed right into an old man. Po realized that the old man was the elder from a terrifying family who even the Mayors were terrified of. They swore revenge, and proceeded to attack them attritionally, one attack of which, had them evicted by the mayors. Onto the streets. The family framed the McWince's for blowing up part of the city. This led to Susanne wanting revenge on them. Her thirst for vengeance eventually died down over the following years, especially due to her husband keeping this evil dormant by loving her. During this time, Po decided to enter the world of alchemy to get revenge on the MacFiphenschall's. This corrupted him, and he murdered everybody in their family except for Julia MacFiphenschall. Po then went up to his daughter and her new family. His corruption led him to want to corrupt others. On Mandy Sheer's fifth birthday, Po alchemically killed Phillip, and Susanne blamed herself at first. A terrified Mandy walked in, and Susanne then lied to her daughter about his death, blaming it on the mayor's. This brought her back into the world of evil, leading her to become the most vengeful character in the whole series. Po then creates a creature known as an opposoul, and turns his wife into the first one. One day, she disowns her daughter for a ridiculous reason, and Po was spying on them. Knowing his plan was just getting started, he sucked out her soul, and locked it away for the time being. Po then adopted and trained Mandy to become a professional alchemist, right from when she was a little girl. He trained her for several years, until she became a professional. Then Mandy looked behind a wall, and saw an image he had framed on his wall... Of Mandy's MOTHER. Po exclaimed that she wasn't supposed to see that! And then he grabbed her mother's soul, and trapped it inside of Mandy's, saying that he trained her to become a container of this evil soul. Mandy fled, and Po regretted doing all of this. He admitted however, that he was glad he didn't get her all the way to God-Level alchemist, simply to annoy her. Years later, Mandy was severely evil, and returned. Po had created a Professional Disabling Gun to disable her, but she stole it when he denied teaching her to be a God Alchemist. She fled, and began her evil plans. Several years later, Mandy was about to enact The Kinship Slaughter, but wanted to know why Susanne was so evil. So she pulled out a "Po Remote", which she stole from Po, allowing her to control him. He told her that her grandpa was framed by another family, eventually leading to their eviction. Po then is banished to China by Mandy, who absorbs the Po Remote into her soul. Season Seven Po is telepathically hypnotized by Mandy Sheer, when she wants to escape Deep Limbo. He arrives, and she prepares to escape. Season Eight Controlling Po, Mandy brings him into the city. He knocks away Mozart, and opens Deep Limbo to let Mandy out. She snaps Po apart immediately, and destroys his little wand... Or so she thinks. Because Po had been playing them all along. He never died, he just made it appear as though he did. Once Mandy left, Po pulled open the Limbo portal and escaped. Season Twelve Po returns suddenly with his daughter, and lies about his escape. He says that when he was killed by Mandy in Limbo, his soul was sent to deep limbo, where he sacrificed his dimensional powers to escape, at which point he pulled Susanne through Roberta's portal, and destroyed it in the process. The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. It ends with Po being sucked into Ginger's soul world... Or so she thinks. Because as they were all squabbling, Po replaced his body with a dummy, and Ginger sucked THAT in. Season Thirteen Whilst everybody else if formulating a plan to stop Ginger, Po builds a room beneath Ginger's vessel, which he knows they'll dig into. They do, and unleash his many creations. Season Fourteen Po reveals himself to Mozart after he collects Fay. Appearance Po has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). Po has short black hair, with a devil's peak. He has extraordinarily thin, formal sneakers. He wears large pants, and a standard shirt. He is voiced by Lee from the text-to-speech function on Oddcast.com. Powers Complete and total control is the ability gained. * Teleportation - Po can disappear in a puff of smoke, or even just instantly vanish, warping him to anywhere in the universe he'd like, instantaneously. * High Level Spell Creation - Po is flawless when creating customized alchemic spells, many which can exceed that of this dimension. * Spell Usage - He can preform any spell/ritual he sets his mind to. * Alchemic Artifact Creation - Po can also create many objects which are alchemic, allowing for shortcuts to be taken when carrying out alchemic tasks. This also allows for lower ranks to use certain alchemic artifacts, without having the rank required to normally use such power. * Flight - Po can fly. * Invisibility - And also become invisible. * Shape Shifting - He can change his appearance. * Immortality - Po does not die. ** Does Not Age - Due to his Alchemic Rank, Po does not physically age. At all. ** Total Invincibility - Po does not get injured, period. He is immune to all physical and mental illnesses as well. * Spiritual Interaction - Po can alter the spiritual force of any being, and trump anyone else who can alter spirits. * Superhuman Strength - He is extremely physically strong, and can throw anybody, move heavy things, and punch, break, snap, any and everything. * Spacetime Warp - Po can interact and alter most parts of the spacetime continuum. ** Dimensional Access - He can interact with all of the other dimensions, excellently, but still requiring portals and whatnot, and The Zeroth Dimension is "guarded". ** Freezing Time - Po can temporarily freeze time. ** Telekinesis - He can move things with his mind, at will. He can shatter things, lift things, control minds, alter spirits, etc. ** Energy controlling - Po can interact with and warp energy. ** Atom controlling - Po can interact with and warp atoms. * Instant killing of anyone/anything - With the snap of his fingers, Po can kill anyone, even their souls to an extent. Weaknesses Mandy Sheer - In certain cases, extremely powerful Professional Alchemist, Mandy Sheer, can telepathically control God ranking alchemists, as seen with Po. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Po was born 200 years ago. * Death (sort of) - Murdered in Limbo; Sent to Deep Limbo. * Resurrection (sort of) - Sacrifices powers to flee Deep Limbo and rematerialize. Trivia * Po is living proof that Mandy is NOT unstoppable. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}